


My Heart is Yours

by Candycanes19



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Engagement Scene, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Love, couple in love, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycanes19/pseuds/Candycanes19
Summary: Very short drabble about a couple getting engaged.
Relationships: Original Female Character - Relationship, Original Male Character - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	My Heart is Yours

My Heart is Yours

He held you close as the two of you snuggled close on the sofa. You laid your head on his shoulder and he had his arm around your shoulders. You smiled as you enjoyed the fire roaring in the fireplace. You felt safe and warm next to his large frame. He kissed the top of your head. You moved your head to look into his eyes. You saw love in them and he cupped your cheek and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss lasted for a long magical moment. You two broke apart and he caress your cheek.

"You are amazing and I want you always in my life, darling." He says and then moves just a bit to grab something off the side table.

You look to see he has a small velvet box and he gets down on one knee, "Marry me?"

"Yes, darling" you answer.

He slides the ring onto your finger and it sparkles in the Christmas lights in the condo.

He gets back up and pulls you close for another kiss.


End file.
